Root of Evil
is chapter six of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Iyojima Anzu - "I'm happy that we got a vacation. There are lots of books I wanted to read. Still, The fact that from now on, there was a possibility for a specific books to be of... It makes me a bit sad." Summary Under the night sky, Wakaba let out a deep sigh as she took a dip in the open-air bath. Next to her, Hinata let out a bitter smile. Wakaba's singing voice echoed through the air. Hinata watched over her childhood friend enjoying the bath with a gentle smile. Following every battle, the Miko's oracle would predict that there wouldn't be any more attacks for a while. As such, the heroes had a hot spring Inn reserved for them as part of their vacation. Needless to say, Hinata came along as well. Tamako and the rest of the heroes came in. Tamako says body inspections are for everyone now. Sensing the imminent danger, Hinata backed away. Wakaba and Anzu stood in front of Tamako, protecting Hinata. The heroes say an onsen trip was not for body inspections. Tamako soon realizes Anzu has "grown" too. Tamako jumped at Anzu; touching her all over. Yuuna looked at the two with a troubled face; and as if she remembered something, she asked the group. She asked the heroes if the doctor found any problems. After Yuna used her Trump Card, her body was in heavy fatigue. "Haa...ha...I...I'm fine as well. I used to get sick a lot in the past, but that hasn't happened in a while now. it must be thanks to Shinju-sama's blessing." Anzu said while catching her breath, after she's finally been released from Tamako's grapple. Wakaba reports nothing has happened to her and they soon ask Chikage as well. So far, Yuuna and Chikage have been the only two who used the power to call upon a Spirit. And as such, they have been undergoing a lot more exams than the rest. People from all over Shikoku gathered to see them. Chikage denies it saying she had no point to be injured and had to defeat the vertex. Wakaba notes that she changed around the second battle but can't confirm anything as she does not know what happened during that time period. During the new year, the heroes performed for a festival. Wakaba told Chikage she ws acting as a hero but Chikage took it the wrong way. The heroes soon have a meal together. Hinata made a pondering face as she wondered. "This must be a special treatement for us Heroes. Back in the Marugame castle, all kinds of things were sent addressed to "The venerated heroes". Food as well as high quality crafts and the such..." The heroes soon come to play games. Chikage and Wakaba seem to dominate every game. In efforts to stop Wakaba, Anzu and Tamako try to tickle her but she keeps a stern face. Suddenly, Hinata bits her ear with Wakaba's strength elaving her and falling on the floor like a jelly fish. The dumb founded Anzu and Tamako look upon Wakaba. Yuna soon proposed to play the "hero game""A white stuffed cotton cloth would represent the Vertex. The players participating would be the Heroes. The players would throw the stuffed Vertex at each other. The recipient can then either dodge, strike it down with their hand or throw it back. Basically, pillow fighting." in efforts of Chikage and Wakaba not dominating every game. Wakaba soon started charging in and Hinata's team defended relentlessly. Anzu snuck past them however and explained her strategy. After the game, everyone went back to their room and fell asleep immediately. Wakaba, stood by the window with the lights still off as she looked down on the city. As you would expect from a big city like Takamatsu, even this late at night the lights were still on. Across the city was the sea, soaked in darkness. The "wall" protecting Shikoku could be seen in the distance. It's been 3 years and a few months since Shikoku got cut off from the mainland. Wakaba thinks of what ahs happened to Suwa and the late Utano. A voice called out her name. When she turned around to where the voice came from, Hinata was standing there. Wakaba apologizes for possibly waking up Hinata. Hinata sat on the chair next to the window. Hinata asks if she was looking out to the sea and Wakaba responds saying she couldn't lose her habit of looking out of Marugame Castle. Just like how she couldn't forget about that day three years ago. Just like how she couldn't forget about the world beyond the wall. Wakaba stares across the Seto sea at least once a day. Hinata then tells Wakaba to sleep as staying up was bad for her. The heroes return short after. An attack occurred about half a month after they returned to Marugame castle. The number of Vertex displayed on the screen was unusually high this time around. It was noted only a hundred or so Vertex would show up at once; but this time there appeared to be over a thousand. Wakaba stared at the swarm approaching, and gripped her Katana tightly. Wakaba headed towards the horde but Anzu told her to wait but it was too late. The vertex' behavior was changing. They all seemed to aim at Wakaba this time. But they too possessed intelligence. As they kept losing, they started adopting battle tactics as well. Anzu picks up on the plan quickly that they wanted to defeat Wakaba first. There were so many enemies that they completely blocked Wakaba's line of sight. She was completely cut off from the other heroes. Wherever she looked, all she could see was those white abominations. But Wakaba never panicked, nor thought of retreating. She did not flinch however, all she thought about was the countless lives lost for no reason The scene from that day was etched into Wakaba's mind. Wakaba then tells herself she will give them their reward. Her stamina ran out quickly and soon three vertex were heading for her. Yuna managed to save her just in time. Wakaba yells at her for coming there but Yuna responds saying she could not leave a friend behind. The heroes all say they were strong as well. It was a fight like they've never experienced before. The battle that took place during the frozen time lasted for over six hours. The heroes eventually managed to take down all the Vertex. But they all had suffered rather heavy injuries. Especially Yuuna who was rushed into a Taisha hospital immediately. After the forestization had reverted, and Yuuna was carried out of the Marugame castle. Soon after, Wakaba had just been slapped by Chikage. Chikage scolded her for doing something so rash. Feeling the heat on her cheek, Wakaba stood there silent. Chikage said that Yuna wouldn't have been like this if it weren't for her actions. Tamako and Anzu said nothing as they watched the two. Unsure if they should intervene. Somewhere deep inside, they knew Chikage was speaking the truth. If Chikage weren't yelling at Wakaba right now, Tamako would probably have done so instead. Chikage continues to yell at her for not even using her Trump Card to lessen the burden. Chikage's words were undeniable. Wakaba couldn't talk back. Wakaba thinks it was her fault due to her misjudgement and conceit, Because she rushed in by herself. Because she went into what could be described as a frenzy, Yuuna ended up in that state. The fact that she didn't call forth the power of faeries was because that fighting style was unsuited for long battles due to the extreme backlash. But that decision also was so she could defeat at least one more enemy. if she had done it, it would have definitely spared Yuuna a lot of pain she thought. The question that she once asked herself; If she really were fit to lead the group, once again appeared in her mind. The cold and heavy winter sky extended atop the heroes' heads. References Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel